kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zokesia
The Federal Republic of Bosmyth and North Zokesia is a prosperous nation of predominately farmland located in the East of the Crater bay. Bordered by Soltaire in the west and in the south, Zokesia is almost entirely landlocked. Only the capitol of Ezekielgrad and Freetown are free to trade on the open ocean. Government The Zokesian Federal Goverment is made up of a single Lord's Parliament, which is voted in by the people every four years. There are many parties and coalitions are usually required to win a majority, from which a Prime Minister is decided amongst the victors. The current Prime Minister is Princess Ella II, who is the hereditary heir to the long since vacant throne of the Zokesian Empire. The Chamber of Weights and Measures handles economic and judicial matters, and the military is led by Zokesian High Command, at its top the Prime Minister herself. Each province gets 8 representatives in the Parliament, with Federal States receiving 4. There are a total of 74 members of Parliament as of 2064's addition of Kothen and Schrschnell to the Federal State. Provinces Zokesia's constitution gives power entirely to the federal government. The interior states of Zokesia are locally run at the county level for issues of policing and community but otherwise do not operate autonomously. Sometimes known as "Provinces" these groups have little influence beyond their own sphere, though the Federal government usually takes efforts to keep red tape at a minimum so the provinces can operate as efficiently as possible. The state of Ezekielgrad is run by the Federal Goverment directly as it contains its capitol. Federal States The Federal States of Zokesia are the nations located south of the Zokesian border, and include Royal Kothen and Scrshnell. These nations pledge economic and political support to Zokesia and answer directly to the Federal government. As long as the Republic of Zokesia acts lawfully and in accordance with the people the states are required to follow Zokesia's laws and edicts. The leaders of these states are hand picked and are loyal to the Prime Minister. Elections are every 5 years with the prime minister being decided by the winning party or parties should a coaltion be required for majority. Prime Ministers The leaders of Zokesia since its formation in 2057. Kian Smith 2057-2059 Princess Ella I 2059 - 2064 Nelson Windhelm 2064-2059 Economy & Infrastructure Zokesia's economy is built on its bountiful farmland. From Ezermont to Zok large swaths of countryside make Zokesia the breadbasket of Old Kolus. To the north the industry of Freetowne provides factory exports, technological research and high-tech industry. The cities are often the hub of cultural and commercial trade, with paved two lane highways streching north to south connecting the large areas of Zokesia. Military The Zokesian military is a combat tested and venerable service. The military is led by the Zokesian High Command, a series of Generals, advisors, and number crunchers who deliberate and dictate military doctrine, issue commands, and lead campaigns against Zokesia's enemies. Air Force The Zokesian Air Force is comprised of two Air Wings, tasked with Air defense of Zokesia. Fighters in service are GU-1, LII, and A3 Interceptors. A handful of converted Gunship Dingo "Spooky" aircraft serve as troop transports. In 2063 new Fury multirole fighter-bombers were introduced into service to serve dual-role in CAS and anti-air duties. Navy The Zokesia Navy maintains 10 small riverboats as coastal and harbor defense craft, as well as two Attack Submarines and two Transport barges for naval-based land invasion. Army Light Infantry The Zokesian army is a volunteer force of 198,000 men, half of which are in Reserve duty during peacetime. The standard caliber of Zokesian small arms is the 7.62x51 KATO round for ease of production and procurement. The army standard issue battle rifle as of 2059 is the select fire ZAR-2, although modernized versions of the older ZAR-21 (introduced 2057) are still in service as well. The ZAR-2 Features a combined holographic and iron rear sight for more accurate sight alignment and built in durability. A number of ZAR-21 were modified into the ZAR-1S Designated Marksman Rifle, issued to only a few marksman early in the Zoke-Sovie war. The ZAR-C was a paratrooper version of the ZAR-21 which had a folding stock and smaller hand-guard. Mixed reviews led to only a few thousand being produced and later converted to the 5.56 KATO intermediate cartridge when the ZAR-4765i was introduced in 2064 to some assault and special forces units. The Zoke-Sovie war proved a need for a Light Automatic Weapon that was superior to the ancient ZMG-58 (which was reportedly left over from half a century previous Avalon military), so the ZMG-60SAW was built in early 2059 to fill the role of a support weapon for the average rifleman. Standard sidearm of the Zokesian military is the P-1 Pistol, though most officers use commercial sidearms as their weapon of choice. Army Armored Corps The Zokesian Armor Command is divided into two groups of thought: Armored Divisions and Zokesian Light Infantry. The Armored Divisions (ADs) are comprised of Tanks and Infantry Fighting vehicles supported by smaller vehicles. Designed for penetration and high mobility, they are vulnerable to air and urban fighting. Zokesian Light Infantry is without Armored tanks, but IFVs and smaller vehicles give greater mobility, strike force, anti air and antipersonnel abilities, especially when operating in bushland of North Zokesia. In 2062 a massive upgrade came with the influx of money after the Division of Sanctum, and the entirety of the Army Armored corps was able to upgrade to the latest 2062-variants of IFV and MBT. Recent Notable Events The Colonization of Bosmyth In 2057, Zokesians and Bosmynthians from around the world united and resettled the areas of their former homeland. Zokesians living there had more or less been in a form of city-state governance and united under the flag of Bosmyth. The government in exile of Neo Zokesia, in the south, allied with Bosmynth to form the new nation in the quest for liberation of their homeland. Liberation of NeoZokesia The Zoke-Sovie war began in 2057, after the Zokesian government in the south fled north seeking aid from Bosmyth. The liberation of NeoZokesia and the core provinces became a national focus when the two governments united in the aim to create a free and independent nation. For the Zokesians their salvation came when the Mechani Union reached out and offered sale of a large number of reserve units at prices nearly half their construction cost. Armed with 50 Tigris MBTs, 100 IFVs and 100 Badger armored cars, the Zokesians began marching south into Zok to reclaim it from Sanctum. The Zokesian IFVs were hastily modified after being discovered they were only armed with 30mm anti-air turrets. These were replaced by 105mm howitzers in small unarmored turrets, which proved to match or outmatch any Sanctum armor encountered. Zokesian IFVs suffered less casualties than the Tigris MBT despite being used twice as much and in more engagements than the latter. In the early hours of the morning Zokesian partisans, many in little more than civilian clothes and a Blue and Green armband, moved on the border to the south of Ward. The construction workers on the wall were taken by surprise and fled. Many of the workers where enslaved NeoZokesians who were broken free by the partisans. Soon some of the first armored cars from Mechani arrived and began rolling down the streets south. Soon the partisans encountered anti-air emplacements and using home built "Feral Badger" antitank jeeps began taking them out. The Zokesians left alive rose up in Zok and rejoiced as their liberators roll into the town. Soon after Mechani orbital bombardment struck the power plants in Sanctum, destroying the Nuclear facilities and wiping out all but one power plant in the nation. Not long after the Sanctum Military was alerted and began mobilizing a counter strike on Zok. Fighting broke out south and east of the town, with Zokesian forces initially reeling from the attack found their footing and destroyed the attacking force. From there the Zokesians pushed south to the edge of the province before coming up against more Sanctum troops from the south. The air war in Zokesia raged over the province of Ward, where Sanctum fighters unsuccessfully tried to gain air superiority against Zokesia's Gulls. Despite being regionally outnumbered 3:1, Zokesian jets took tactical superiority and destroyed 7 Sanctum fighters on the first day. The Sanctum armored troops once again attempted to take Zok but the now battle hardened Zokesians dug in and held out until the Sanctum forces fell back to the capitol. Zokesian troops moved south into Sanctum further and took the last power plant in East Sanctum before halting. From the north Zokesian Recon troops overran and took the fortification line of north Esia and swung south to meet up with the forces in Zok. Zoke-Sovie Treaty The Zokesian 4th and 12th Mechanized were poised to take Sanctum's capitol when outside pressure forced Zokesia to offer a hand of peace to Sanctum. In a closed door meeting named the "Crater Peace Talks", representatives of Zokesia and Sanctum agreed to the following terms of the peace treaty. * Sanctum cedes Zok and Esia to Zokesia * Sanctum pays $3,000,000 a year for 4 years * Zokesia assists cleanup and rebuilding of Sanctum * Both sides agree to a non-agression pact for 4 years * All conscripted NeoZokesians (Sokesians) are to be repatriated back to Zokesia * All Mechani and New Grestinian forces are to return back home. * No military buildup will happen along the borders of Sanctum and Zokesia. If there is, both sides will notify each other. Intervention in Vanadia With the fall of the Vanadian economy entering its second year multiple border states rose up in the west against the govenrment. Zokesia backed the rebels of Lestweist Army (LWA) and the Rebellion of Tatar (RT). Initial attempts to establish air superiority were met with heavy resistance, and Zokesian forces pulled out in late 2060 after suffering high air casualties. Zokesian high command later blamed a lack of air reserves as the reason for this pullout, fearing the ground forces were at risk from the air. A nonagression pact was signed between Zokesia and Vanadia. In 2061 Zokesia agreed to take the State of Kothen into their sphere of influence in exchange for $15m from Sanctum debts paid off to KSKM. Two Sanctum provinces, Aridia and West Kothenia, were also added after their declaration of independence from Sanctum and the 2061 Federation Referendum. Occupation of Sanctum March 14th, 2062, the Zokesian council has unanimously voted to use military force to suspend the Sovie government. Three divisions rolled into sanctum's territory. Control over the battered nation was priority, as well as disposing unexploded ordinance, repair and updating of infrastructure, and rebuilding of roads. Words from the Prime Minister: "Sanctum leaders will be retained if they cooperate with Zokesia. We do this for the stability of the region and ensuring peace in the coming decades." The state of Sanctum was then spit following the execution of the government for treasonous acts against Zokesia. Political prisons were set up around Sanctum for those who wish to do Zokeisa harm. An estimated 26,000 Sovies died in the year of occupation. In 2063 the province of West Kothenia became Schrschnell and was finally recognized as a Federal State, having been settled by a large number of Zokesians and having a high population loyal to Zokesia. Aridia, which was not known for its pro-Zokesian stance, was allowed to return to Sanctum following a second referendum. Travel between the Federal States, Zokesia, and Puge-Tatar was allowed to be free and the borders became open and friendly between these nations, and peace fell upon Zokesia once again. History The Old Guard: A History of Zokesia The Empire, Old Zokesia - these are only some of the names of our empire. Long ago it formed, a small kingdom built out of tough men of the northern sailing tribes. The most powerful clans, the Zokes, Keystones, and Cirrans, united to drive away the barbarian warlords from the northern Ice floe, and named their land "Zokeycirland." After about hundred years the barbarians began attacking Zokeycirland again, and fearful for their survival, the clan leaders decided to incorporate their kingdom into the Kjolsen Kingdom, a small but developing nation, and together they formed the Kjolsen empire. Zokeycirland was given a more "civilized" and easier to pronounce name of "Zokesia," however, they never fully blended with the Kjolsens. Early Zokesia and the Glory Years Five hundred years of minor border wars went on, untill one fateful year, Kjolsen suffered huge famines. Zokesia suffered as well, but not nearly as much because of their toughened and still mostly hunting lifestyle. The northern horde of barbarians saw this chance, and swept down on Kjolsen. The empire fought hard, but they suffered, starved, and were defeated one dark and cold winter. With the cities sacked and hunger ruling harsher as the barbarians (who retreated back to the north when they learned of the famine), Zokesians were on the brink of total annihilation. It was the dark ages for several hundred years, untill one summer someone invented the plow. Suddenly, Zokesians could eat, settle down far more than in hunting. With this, and other inventions, Zokesia began its "Glory Years" which lasted for two thousand years. No nation, before or since, had enjoyed such an unprecedented length of prosperity, power, or peace. In the beginning of the Glory Years, Zokesia slowly built up its strength diplomatically. Its clan family were elected as royalty by the people, for holding together in the times of famine and invasion, and the first ruler, Ezekiel I, immediately sent for artisans, painters, cooks, engineers, and architects from around the world to study in the Ward College, in the capital of Ezekielgrad (named after him). He ruled for nearly 60 years, and his successors continued his legacy and put Zokesia at the forefront of the civilized world, achieving both technological, cultural, and territorial victories. Zokesian names stood out in history - King Tog II eradicated the barbarian warlords, allowing thousands of settlers into the rich lands of the north. King Debulist set in motion profound developments of peacetime technology, setting a standard of quality in living for the people of Zokesia. King Cira pushed the nation outward into previously unexplored areas, almost doubling its size, by entering lands others were too afraid to venture near. The Rise and Fall of an Empire But still, Zokesia was not an Empire. That was not until the Middle Glory years, when King Drekevak I. His mother, Lady Elizabeth, was killed while on a visit to the borderlands, and Drekevak put the people of Zokesia to work, building a massive military to defend the nation. Not long thereafter, he began an expansion that led over most of the globe. Within a hundred years Zokesia became the unquestionably largest force on the planet. The now Emperor Drekevak, having brought all other nations to their knees, sought to reform Zokesia into a place of learning, sending couriers out to get the information and knowledge of the world, much like king Ezekiel I did in his day. For five hundred years, the Empire stood strong. Knowledge and art flowed out of the cities across the vast Empire. The Late Glory Years were, at first, the most richest, but as the Glory sun set, two horrible economic crisis crippled the nation - and the rest of the world decided now was their chance to attack. The unfortunate and angry King Vulcan VII, who was neither a tactician nor diplomat, raged against the attackers, trying to fight all of them at once - a multi-front campaign that was to be his downfall. Zokesia's proud capital, Ezekielgrad, was briefly captured and burned by a large horde of barbarians known as the Moderators, and all but the core provinces of the empire broke away. Phoenix I But, rising from the ashes was a young man - his line was of royal blood but he had never thought he had the chance to rule. He was a monk in a rural church when Zokesia invaded - and he sprung into action. From his church, he gathered the people of the countryside, and inspired by his words, they marched on Ezekielgrad, taking the city (the Moderators had left the city by this time). The young man was crowned Emperor Phoenix I by his people, and they served him as the Reformed Parliament of Zokesia. The Empire he ruled was not even a tenth as large as the one of Drekevak's days, but it was alive once more, and over the three hundred years since Phoenix's reign, the empire has now built itself up to one- tenth its former population. King George Ezekiel V now rules the Empire, and Zokesia has returned to its place as an industrial, military, and cultural power in the world again. As the motto goes, and has rang true, unbroken for the past 2500 years: May the sun never set on the Zokesian Empire. Colonization of Kraken Zokesia interacted with the world once again when it successfully fought a war against KRKN and established a new puppet state. Colonizers began settling in the new nation, despite being halfway around the world, until rogue fighters from the north unexpectedly overthrew the pro-Zokesia government and declared independence. The Krakenary War Within a few hours after the fall of the old KRKN Government, annarchy and chaos fell upon the land. The KRAF forces in Southern KRKN, who were on alert should New Grestin invade, were caught out of supply and suddenly at the hands of many of the locals. While the Zokesian Forces pulled out before, las well as some KRAF forces, there were still a handfull around The Zokesian port in Southern KRKN. Realizing their situation, they pulled back around the port and set up defences. One of the men in the forces there, Colonel Ashley Renton, was the son of the KRKN leader. Opon hearing of his family's execution and being the most experienced officer left, he made a declaration that he would found the new Kraken Royal State and avenge the loss of his homeland and family. The units experienced a great raise of positive morale upon hearing this, and hunkered down to defend what was left of their beloved homeland. Their strength was an armored car squadron and two Malestrom squadrons, along with 2500 men. The Zokesian government responded to aid these reactionaries in their fight for freedom from the violent and chaotic Communist regime. Two Destroyers stationed off KRKN, Caligula and Rommel, provided covering fire for the units defending the port, and the Old Baskan Guard, consisting of 5000 men (origionally sent to guard the Port) were sent with a full battalion of armored cars and one squad of King Panzers. "The line in North Royal Kraken is stable, quiet, and no casualties have been reported today. The V-4 Bombers are no longer patrolling with heavy frequency, instead one a day circles for a few hours and then leaves." Zokesia sent another two divisions of Mouse V tanks to New Krakin, and two of the previously stationed units there moved up to the front. Supply depots were also been established in both cities, and more transports filtered in every day. A makeshift airstrip was set up outside New Krakin for the 12th Fighter unit. Ten days later, Zokesia authorized the allocation of $6 million kerbits of war material to be sent to Royal Kraken for the next month of warfare - beyond that more money will need to be authorized. This was followed by SparrowHawk shipping 4 "oblivion" tanks to Royal Kraken to aid their cause. Two events put this already quiet war to bed: The announcement of the Marriage of the Royal KRKN King to the Daughter of King Ezekiel V, and the beginning of peace talks with the Kommunists. A ceace fire was agreed and the nation was divided in two. Category:Nations